


Want (You To Be Mine)

by kjonginexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cutie Jongin, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Whiny Jongdae, bff baekyeol, bff sekai, cute boys basically, cutie baekhyun, helpful kyungsoo, i liked writing this a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: Basically, because I suck at summaries, Baekhyun really likes Jongin and Sehun indirectly tells Baekhyun how to get Jongin to be his.Sehun and Chanyeol also do meddling.





	Want (You To Be Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITING THIS ONE SHOT? this happened out of nowhere tbh i just was thinking about iced coffee and we got here somehow.  
> if you liked this, im really glad.  
> if u have any prompts u'd like to see me write, pls shoot me a message on my tumblr which the user is kaihunnies. i'd love to hear from u!  
> also comments n kudos are appreciated i love ur opinions.

Baekhyun trudged in the McDonald’s, blonde hair askew in different directions hanging over his eyebrows. Eyes still glazed with sleep with smeared black kohl liner against his waterline that traced into the creases beneath his eyes. Glitter was smeared across his eyelids, speckling down to his cheeks and some across the bridge of his nose. Light pink tongue darting over the chapped lips as he tried shrinking himself into the oversized grey hoodie to avoid the brisk air of the restaurant. Baekhyun spotted his friends sitting at the largest booth that was a semi-circle, wrappers scattered amongst the table with just one left untouched and an iced coffee he knew was for him. He let out a relieved sigh as he trudged over to the table, sliding in the booth feeling the cool hard plastic of it press against the backs of his thighs covered by matching grey sweats.

He hissed quietly, gripping the iced coffee and stirred the coffee sitting at the bottom with the white milk. He always hated when the coffee was separated in two layers, it always looked weird and while he understood that yes, coffee brewed with water mixed with milk would separate, Starbucks didn’t serve him iced coffees like that. Well, he personally never got it served like that; Jongdae fell victim to the mystical coffee and milk separation many times at Starbucks. Baekhyun always teased that the employees liked him better there, the thought brought a cracked smile to his lips. 

“You look like shit,” Chanyeol supplied helpfully as he nudged Baekhyun, making the iced coffee slosh in the cup. Baekhyun lifted his eyes in a narrow glare, flaring his nostrils as he pressed the straw to his lower lip and spoke before taking his first sip of the heavenly delight of iced caramel coffee, “thanks so much for your input, dipshit.” Chanyeol chuckled, watching as Baekhyun took a sip of the coffee. He expected something better than this instead of feeling like he took a sip of a Folger’s blend coffee with caramel sauce thrown into the mix, but he was let down. With a little frown on his lips, he pushed the coffee away from him and went straight to the mcgriddle sitting in front of him. Unwrapping it with ease before taking a large bite, happiness filled his system and for the first time this morning he didn’t feel like shit for being awake. 

“Did you have a rough night or something?” Kyungsoo asked quietly, sipping at his orange juice. Kyungsoo, unlike Chanyeol, was actually helpful to Baekhyun and reminded him to upkeep his health more than he should. He was like that with all their friends however, Baekhyun never let it go unappreciated. Chanyeol is Baekhyun’s best friend so he always got a free pass to be an asshole to him, but Baekhyun always got back at him. “No, not really, drank a lot, slept with a guy I can’t remember the name of right now, just have a headache,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes with a slight smile, looking down to his breakfast as Jongdae snorted out quietly, “funny, Jongin got lucky too. He’s showing up a little late because of it.”

Baekhyun heard the lilt in his voice, amplifying the meaning in that specifically towards him. All of them knew he had a little thing for Jongin, and Baekhyun wouldn’t go any farther than calling it a thing. Yes, it was a thing, but it’s not like he had a crush on the pretty tan dancer who seemed to have the sun hiding in his eyes each time he smiled. His laughs reminded Baekhyun of bubbles of light and happiness that filled him, and his voice was as soothing as honey that Baekhyun could never tire from it. Maybe it was a crush, but Baekhyun preferred to label it as ‘thing’ so it couldn’t blossom out any further than that implication. 

He didn’t like knowing Jongin got action though, making his breakfast sandwich really unappetizing. He set it down on the yellow open wrapper, grabbing at a napkin and wiping at his hands to grip at the coffee. “Great,” he commented rather calmly, forcing a smile before sipping at the coffee. Chanyeol let out a sigh, gripping at the pie of hash browns and peeled back the wrapper, shoving half of it in his mouth and spoke with his mouth full, “why don’t you just tell him you like him and get over yourself?” Baekhyun grimaced at how unattractive Chanyeol looked in that moment. Baekhyun wasn’t ever attracted to him in the first place but right now as he stared at Chanyeol who had grease all over his lips and the corners of it with chunks of potatoes threatening to fall out of his mouth at any given moment; he could puke. “Can you talk after you’re done eating that? You look actually disgusting,” he commented, turning back to the table sipping on his coffee. 

“He has a point, I think Jongin likes you too, Baek,” Jongdae supplied, sipping from his orange juice but before Baekhyun could counter his argument, he noticed Jongin walking in with Sehun directly next to him. Sehun and Jongin were always inseparable, much like Baekhyun and Chanyeol except Baekhyun couldn’t handle being affectionate with Chanyeol; he always smelled like sweat and too much old spice cologne. Sehun got to see a side of Jongin that Baekhyun always longed to see, the skinship side, the half asleep or awake Jongin, the Jongin that just stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist, the Jongin who danced in the dance studio with sweat running down his toned back. Baekhyun wanted to see everything that Jongin had to offer or that he didn’t know, and yet Sehun got to see it instead.

To say he was jealous of Sehun was a little bit of an under-exaggeration since Baekhyun sometimes wanted to punt Sehun across the world to land in America. He got so jealous of Sehun when he watched Jongin bury his face in the crook of his neck, or when their fingers would curl around one another to hold hands, or when Sehun would hold Jongin’s knee and let his thumb brush softly into Jongin’s patella. There were so many more instances but in conclusion, regardless, Baekhyun’s jealous of Sehun and he just wanted Jongin more than what they are right now.

“Hey guys, sorry we’re late,” Sehun quipped quietly, sliding to sit next to Kyungsoo, Jongin piling next to him. Jongin flashed Baekhyun a soft smile, Baekhyun couldn’t fight the one that naturally spread across his own mouth. “No worries, Jongin, got lucky so I heard?” Chanyeol spoke, his tone of voice was so smug that Baekhyun didn’t even have to look up to know there was a smirk on his lips. Chanyeol deserved a punch to the groin, so Baekhyun thought, even though he knew Chanyeol wouldn’t have mentioned in malicious intentions but still, Baekhyun didn’t want to know if the answer was yes. “Oh, just some making out and uh, I didn’t let it go further than that,” Baekhyun looked up to see a red blush sporting across Jongin’s cheeks. Baekhyun felt infinitely more relieved, watching as Jongin rested his head against Sehun’s shoulder and grabbed a hash brown for him, holding it to his mouth for his best friend to take a bite. “Sehun told us otherwise,” Jongdae whined quietly, Kyungsoo snorted quietly, “do you think Sehun was in the bedroom at the time?”

Sehun rolled his eyes at that, making Baekhyun chuckle and grip at his sandwich once more to take a bite; feeling his appetite come back to him. “That’d be gross, the guy wasn’t hot enough for Jongin, he would’ve ruined the whole thing,” Sehun commented through half a bite of hash brown, Jongin squeaked quietly as he took a bite of the greasy food. His face was getting redder by the second, and Baekhyun thought it was adorable, but he figured it would be best to save him right now and put all the heat on Sehun, “so you’re saying you’d fuck your best friend? Or what, Hunnie?” Sehun’s own face turned a crimson red, making Jongin giggle quietly and flash Baekhyun a smile, Baekhyun’s smile from the first smile thrown at him hadn’t left his face so he just returned that one to the tan male across from him.

The rest of the table was picking on Sehun until Kyungsoo raised his hand to bring order back to the table and to save Sehun some of his dignity since he was already half admitting he would fuck Jongin. Baekhyun bit back his jealousy on that, it’s not like it would ever happen and everyone’s just a little in love with Jongin anyway. It’s like a universal law if anyone knew Jongin they were at least a little bit in love with him. “Anyway, Baekhyun got laid, so at least one of us here accomplished something,” Chanyeol clapped his hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder, making Baekhyun choke on the sip of coffee he was currently working on, coughing until tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and he roughly inhaled. “You saw me drinking the coffee you prick,” Chanyeol flashed a smug smirk down at him with a careless shrug, Baekhyun could punch him now actually. 

He turned back to look at Jongin who was messing idly with Sehun’s fingers with the smile gone from his lips, Baekhyun felt a little frown on his lips at noticing the difference in Jongin but couldn’t stay staring for too long with Sehun sighing out softly, “he’s always fucking a boy, you can’t really congratulate him. That’s like giving pride to a fish for swimming,” the table busted out in laughter except for Baekhyun and Jongin. Baekhyun with a sheepish smile and Jongin who still was messing with Sehun’s fingers until he watched Sehun’s fingers move to slide against Jongin’s own and hold them. “You guys should just date,” Jongdae commented, gesturing to the two of them, making Jongin look up with a confused expression on his face and lips in a small ‘o’ shape. “Sehun’s my very best friend, we’re just always close,” Kyungsoo looked over to Jongin, smiling faintly, “don’t you have your eye on someone else anyway?” 

The lilt, the same lilt that Jongdae used to specifically convey something to Baekhyun earlier in the morning was now in his voice. Baekhyun watched as Jongin’s cheeks heat as he looked back down to his hand that fit in Sehun’s. Sehun’s hand was slightly bigger than Jongin’s own but it fits nicely, Baekhyun thought with a bitter undertone. “Yeah but uh, he doesn’t feel the same way back so it doesn’t really matter,” Jongin paused looking up at Sehun with a little pout on his lips, “you should just date me we’d be so cute.” Baekhyun really wanted to throw up right then and there anyway but Kyungsoo merely sighed, “don’t date Sehun, he’d be so unbearable. Besides, have you ever told this guy you like that you liked him?” Jongin shook his head but shrugged, scooting over to rest his chin on Sehun’s shoulder. Baekhyun actually wanted to die, he wanted to be Sehun so badly and Sehun didn’t even flinch at it. Instead, he turned to press a light kiss to Jongin’s cheek, Baekhyun’s stomach coiled in displeasure at it. Sehun turned now, shrugging faintly, “the guy constantly messes with other people and doesn’t really seem interested in that way y’know?”

Kyungsoo nodded, turning to look over at Baekhyun with all the subtlety in the world. Only Baekhyun picked up on it, but Baekhyun doubted that Jongin was talking about him, even if Kyungsoo silently insisted on it. Baekhyun decided to speak up a little on the matter, smiling faintly, “maybe he sleeps around with people because he thinks you don’t like him either, and maybe he’s trying to figure out how to get close to you without freaking you out,” Baekhyun’s frayed edges seemed to smooth and soften when Jongin’s cheeks turned a light pink and he nodded, shrugging but with a smile that seemed warm, genuine, soft. “Thank you, Baekhyun. I hope he figures it out soon,” Jongin looked down to Sehun’s hand again, Baekhyun looking over at Sehun who smiled almost knowingly, but he was pretty sure he hadn’t caught on to Baekhyun basically speaking for himself in that instance. “It’s not hard to get close to Jongin, just invite him over for chicken and watch a movie, he’ll get cuddly in a second.”

Baekhyun kept that mental note, and within a few seconds, Chanyeol switched the topic to some Youtube video he watched of a guy dropping watermelons from 45 feet in the air. Baekhyun wanted to focus on the conversation, to tell Chanyeol that those videos are stupid and that the real entertainment was with dead vines, but instead, he watched Jongin laugh and wished he could press a kiss to that stunning smile.

 

Baekhyun sat nervously with damp hair fresh from the shower in his same outfit from before as he tried aimlessly to find something to watch on Netflix. He could’ve settled with a Disney movie, Jongin really likes those, but he wanted something else or maybe he also wanted Jongin’s opinion. Chanyeol was leaving the apartment for a while, so Baekhyun figured what better way to take Sehun’s indirect advice and invited Jongin over. He already ordered the Jongin, currently, it sat on the coffee table untouched in the takeout container. Baekhyun was shaking like a leaf with nerves, but he realized, this was Jongin.

Jongin whom he’s known for years and Jongin who has spent time with him before, he can’t start acting weird now and he needs to pursue this like he normally would in his own Baekhyun finesse. Baekhyun didn’t have much finesse in the first place, he reminded himself, he just had a loud mouth and no filter, so maybe he needed to plug a little finesse. He could give himself a slight filter, he didn’t need to blurt that Jongin has a nice ass to get Jongin to like him. He could share fried chicken with Jongin, cuddle with him, and maybe hold his hand. The thought of holding Jongin’s hand sent butterflies swirling in his stomach and a smile on his lips.

A soft knock appeared on the door, followed by two more quick ones made Baekhyun chuckle with a fond smile on his lips as he lifted his body off the couch, going over to the door and opened it to see Jongin with a shy smile. “Hi Baekhyun, sorry I’m a little late,” Baekhyun shook his head, looking up at Jongin’s warm brown eyes. He could be lost in them he was sure. “You weren’t late, come in, I got chicken,” Jongin’s eyes widened with a grin, immediately side stepping inside and made his way to the couch with the chicken in his hands. Baekhyun shut the door and sat next to him, watching Jongin grip a skewer with fried chicken pieces on it, nibbling on one. “What did you wanna watch, Baekkie?” Baekhyun grabbed his own skewer, grabbing the remote with a blush on his cheeks, “I couldn’t choose so, maybe you could choose with me?”

Jongin nodded, a soft smile on his own lips as he scoots closer to Baekhyun, resting his head on his shoulder as he looked through the selection. Baekhyun could barely breathe, he could smell the clean laundry smell that Jongin emitted along with the faint entrails of his natural scent. Baekhyun couldn’t pinpoint what exactly his exact scent was, but he loved it nonetheless. Baekhyun focused his vision on the television, watching Jongin sort through until settling on Mulan, Baekhyun liked that one enough. “This okay?” Jongin asked, tilting his head up, both almost nose to nose. Baekhyun felt his breath catch in his throat and he only managed to nod as Jongin flashed him a smile that seemed to shine brighter than anything he had seen in his being of existence. Baekhyun wanted to kiss him so badly, but instead, he cleared his throat and turned his head, putting his mouth to use by eating the chicken. 

They ate in silence for a while, both finishing their skewers as they watched the movie. Baekhyun wanted to hold Jongin’s hand that now rested vacant on his thigh. He wanted to hold it so badly that he could feel sweat form against his hairline. Baekhyun figured Jongin wouldn’t mind, he figures since he has this skinship with Sehun, so Jongin probably wouldn’t mind. Baekhyun took a little sharp inhale as he reached over, letting his smaller hand fit in Jongin’s. Baekhyun glanced down to Jongin to notice the male had a soft smile on his lips and he felt instantly relieved. 

He noticed how Baekhyun’s hand fit perfectly in Jongin’s, better than Jongin and Sehun’s. Baekhyun thought his skin tone contrasted absolutely perfect in comparison to the golden sun-kissed tan one that held his hand. He liked the way his thumb looked brushing over Jongin’s knuckles, and how the back of Jongin’s hand had goosebumps that led along his arm. He liked holding Jongin’s hand, he decided, and he liked Jongin so much. It was more than a thing and it always had been, it was a full-fledged head over heels stupid crush that high school Baekhyun would be drowning in. Baekhyun nowadays was barely surviving but still, at least he was putting in a fighting effort to stay afloat. 

It was less tense after that, and they relaxed until Jongin turned to face Baekhyun, squeezing his hand to get his attention. Baekhyun already gave Jongin his every ounce of attention but downplayed it, to make it look like it was casual as he looked over to the younger. “Yes, Nini?” Jongin smiled wider, curling further into Baekhyun’s side. “Did you listen to what Sehun said earlier?” Jongin was joking, he could tell in the tone of voice but if Kyungsoo was right in his suggesting that Baekhyun is Jongin’s crush, he wanted to send the right signals. He looked at Jongin with a serious expression, but a fond smile to soften the edges, “I did, I wanted to send you the right signals, and show you I was interested, and I really am interested.”

Jongin paused and for a short moment, Baekhyun thought he had taken a step too far, that he shouldn’t have said that but judging by the way that Jongin didn’t move away and he could feel his warm breath hit his lips, it was the right thing to say. “Really?” Baekhyun nodded, letting his eyes fall down to Jongin’s lips and looked up to Jongin’s eyes, squeezing his hand so gently that he barely noticed he squeezed it. “Yeah, I was just too insecure to do anything but I want you,” Baekhyun breathed out quietly, watching Jongin’s cheeks color and Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile. Their noses were touching, lips barely grazing against one another until Baekhyun heard the doorknob jiggle and Jongin jumped away, letting go of Baekhyun’s hand as Chanyeol walked in the apartment with a stupid grin on his face. Stupid fucking Chanyeol, he really deserved to get punched now. “Hey guys,” Chanyeol commented, but Baekhyun watched as Jongin stood quickly as he scratched the back of his neck with a red flush sprawling down his neck. “I have to go, this has been fun, um, um, bye.”

Baekhyun went to stop Jongin but he was already out the door before he could even breathe a syllable of his name. Baekhyun stood, staring at the door with a frown on his lips and Chanyeol pat his hand on his shoulder, “take it as it didn’t go well?” Baekhyun glared up at him, shrugging Chanyeol’s hand off his shoulder harshly. “It was going fine until you showed up,” Baekhyun sat down on the couch with his hands running through his hair, feeling Chanyeol sit next to him, “he’ll come around,” Baekhyun could only really hope so. 

 

Baekhyun knew Jongin was shy, and maybe that’s what happened when Chanyeol came back but for Jongin to not speak to him at all, it told Baekhyun that he ruined everything. He was mourning, really he was and it was pretty dreadful at this rate that he felt drained of life and he stared at Jongin’s contact picture on his phone with a frown on his lips. He could tell his best friend was tired of him moping, but Baekhyun had dodged every chance to go out with him for the past week and a half until Chanyeol managed to bribe him with the one thing he couldn’t refuse: mochi cakes. Baekhyun loved mochi cakes and Chanyeol took advantage of it, telling Baekhyun he’d shout for it and so, Baekhyun sat at a cafe table near the window that Chanyeol reserved. Baekhyun fiddled with his fingers until he heard a light gasp, making him look up to see Jongin staring down at him with red cheeks. 

Baekhyun groaned quietly, running his hand through his hair with a soft sigh, going to stand and chuckled dryly. “Sorry, Chanyeol must’ve concocted this in his pea-sized brain and I’ll leave, sorry,” Jongin quickly gripped his wrist, Baekhyun felt a light spark of electricity shiver up his arm as he looked up at Jongin who looked at him with all the vulnerability in the world in his eyes. He looked scared, shy, nervous, and Baekhyun wanted to soothe all of that away so badly he couldn’t stand himself. “Please stay, Sehun told me he was going to meet me here and, this is better than that cause I need to finally say what’s been going on and you deserve as much.” Baekhyun nodded, taking a seat as Jongin sat in the seat across from him, staying silent as the waitress poured him a glass of water and gave them a few minutes to deliberate over the menu.

“Do you like me, Jongin?” Baekhyun started immediately, watching as Jongin nodded quickly with his lips parted. “I like you so much, I just, I freaked out for some reason when Chanyeol came back and then I got scared or something? I don’t know, and then I got embarrassed for running away so that’s why I avoided you,” he explained sheepishly, making Baekhyun chuckle fondly and he reached across the table now to hold his hand. Their fingers easily laced together, both smiling at one another. “Can we get out of here? I don’t really wanna be here,” Jongin nodded, both of them getting up from the table as they walked out of the restaurant to stand in the street beneath a dim streetlamp. “Where to?” Jongin asked quietly, Baekhyun shrugged before turning to look at the slope of Jongin’s cheekbones and the shadow of his lips. 

“Can I pick up where we left off?” Baekhyun asked so quietly that he was sure that Jongin hadn’t heard him, but when Jongin flushed and nodded, Baekhyun smiled as he leans up with his free hand on Jongin’s cheek. Jongin’s lips met him halfway and his mouth met the warm one, lips so soft and plush, pillowy and tasted a little bit like the remnants of toothpaste. Their kiss was languid, timid at first to adjust to one another until they fell into smooth movements that were slow, sensual, full of affection that didn’t need any rush. There wasn’t a desperate feel to it despite a feeling of longing edging on both ends. Baekhyun hummed quietly when he felt Jongin hold him closer by the waist, Jongin lets a faint whimper when Baekhyun’s teeth nipped on his bottom lip. 

They pulled away to take a breath, staring at one another with blown eyes and a grin across their lips. Jongin leaned down to press his forehead against Baekhyun’s, pecking his lips faintly and nudged his nose over his. “Let’s meet them all at McDonald’s, yeah?” Jongin suggested, making Baekhyun nod in reply. 

 

They walked in hand in hand, and for once, it was Baekhyun whom Jongin had his face buried in his neck. It was Baekhyun who got to feel the warmth of Jongin’s hand in his own, and rub his knee and maybe trail up his thigh beneath his booth, kiss his cheek, and he got to kiss Jongin whenever. Baekhyun sat next to Jongin in the circular booth, leaning over to him to press a chaste kiss to his mouth that Jongin couldn’t help but smile into, Baekhyun couldn’t fight his own smile. They pulled away and Jongin rested his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder, Baekhyun fought down the flurry of butterflies as the rest of the table smiled fondly at the two of them. 

“You’re welcome,” Chanyeol clicked his tongue, Sehun gasped quietly with an offended facial expression. “Uh, it was my idea to set them up like that you ass,” Baekhyun laughed quietly and cocked his head to the side, “boys, that doesn’t matter, thank you both.” Sehun nodded with a grin but Chanyeol pouted, “but Baekhyun,” Baekhyun sighed, “shut up and accept my thank you.” Chanyeol smiled faintly, nodded and replied quietly, “okay Baekkie.” Jongin turned his head to press a soft kiss to his jaw, and Baekhyun felt like he was on cloud nine.

**Author's Note:**

> \- jongin and baekhyun become official boyfriends a month later  
> \- chanyeol still annoys baekhyun but baekhyun loves him to death  
> \- baekhyun bought kyungsoo dinner everyday for a month for helping him  
> \- jongin and baekhyun are happy.


End file.
